Karuzela
by NighBlack
Summary: Opowiadanie niekanoniczne. Akcja się zaczyna po stoczeniu ostatecznej bitwy, której czas został zmieniony. Voldemort oraz Harry Potter nie żyją. Więcej zdradzać nie będę.
1. Prolog

Po dwóch praktycznie niezauważalnych poprawkach wstawiam znowu, gdyż stwierdzam, iż usunięcie tego nie miało sensu. Pisanie sprawia mi przyjemność, więc nie bedę się poddawać, po jednym, dość niemiłym komentarzu. Owszem mój styl pisania może się komuś nie podobać, lecz mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się choć jedna osoba, której spodoba się to, co piszę. Chciałabym dodac jeszcze, że wszystko to co pisze jest moim pomysłem i nie wzoruje sie na nikim, o czym bedzie mozna się przekonac w dalszych rozdziałach.

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna siedziała na mokrej trawie i nie wierzyła w to, co się przed chwilą stało. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie umarł. Nie tak miało być, to wszystko nie tak miało się potoczyć. Ta obrzydliwa jaszczura bez nosa przed chwilą umarła, wszystkich ogarnęło wielkie szczęście, aby po chwili stracić tego, o którego wszyscy tak dzielnie walczyli. Tak, on nie żyje. Po policzku Hermiony zaczęły lecieć wielkie krople łez. Do nikogo jeszcze nie dotarło, że stracili Harry'ego, tego słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, tego który tyle razy przeżył wtedy, kiedy inni dawno by już umarli. Nikt nie widział jak umiera słynny wybraniec, oprócz tej biednej, młodej dziewczyny. Ron Weasley- chłopak, w którym się podkochiwała- zabił chłopca z blizną. Tak po prostu. Gdy wszyscy troje cieszyli się z wygranej, rudzielec strzelił avadą w Pottera.  
Hermiona podeszła do zmarłego przyjaciela i położyła jego głowę na swoich kolanach, ciągle szlochając. Przez zapłakane oczy zauważyła , że ktoś do niej podchodzi. Nie mogła przez pewien czas rozpoznać tego człowieka, ale po chwili była już pewna. Jego wielkie czarne szaty jak zwykle robiące wrażenie, cały zakrwawiony, podążając bardzo szybkim krokiem do dwójki przyjaciół. Nagle stanął. Zamarł. Nie poruszył się ani trochę. Nie powiedział nic. Ta chwila wydawała się wiecznością. Hermiona nie zwracała na niego uwagi, szlochając nad przyjacielem. Nagle się odezwał, wyrywając ją z innego świata.  
- Panno Granger ?- rzekł bardzo cichym i spokojnym- można nawet rzec -troskliwym głosem. Nie odniosło to jednak skutku. Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała.  
Severus przykucnął koło niej i znów powiedział, tym razem bardziej stanowczym głosem.  
- Granger.- Hermiona podniosła tym razem głowę, wpatrując się w Snape'a swoimi wielkimi, zaszklonymi, brązowymi oczami. Po chwili milczenia odpowiedziała.  
- Ttto… ooon… i… nagle… nno- nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie nic więcej, zalewając się już do końca łzami.  
Severus wysłał patronusa do wszystkich zgromadzonych na terenie Hogwartu. Pierwszy zjawił się Albus Dumbledore. Każdy kolejny przybywający był w wielkim szoku, nikt nie potrafił niczego zrobić, niczego powiedzieć. Dumbledore nagle przemówił, rozkazując wszystkim przeniesienia się do nory, by tam odpocząć po bitwie i jakoś odreagować. Na błoniach Hogwartu pozostała tylko panna Granger, Severus, Albus i Minerwa.  
- Severusie, Minerwo- odezwał się starzec- trzeba zanieść Pottera do Pomfrey, razem doprowadźcie go do najlepszego stanu i sprawdźcie zaklęciem, kiedy dokładnie został zabity oraz co było przyczyną. Później sprowadźcie kogo trzeba i pozbierajcie wszystkich zmarłych z pola bitwy. Najpóźniej rano chce mieć spis wszystkich poległych. Sadze także, że pogrzeb powinien się odbyć najpóźniej pojutrze, dlatego też proszę was o nieociąganie się. A ty drogie dziecko pójdziesz ze mną do gabinetu- zwrócił się do Hermiony, wyciągając do niej rękę, aby pomóc jej wstać.

- Zapewne domyślasz się, dlaczego cie tu zaprosiłem ?- spytał się nalewając herbatę do filiżanek.  
Hermiona nie miała siły myśleć, ani odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania, chciała przestać istnieć, wszystko co dla niej było ważne, straciła.  
- Hermiono, czy mogę wiedzieć co zdarzyło się na błoniach ?  
Dziewczyna nadal nie odpowiadała. Mężczyzna mówił coś dalej, zapewne po to, by ją przekonać, do wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek słowa. Ona siedziała, patrząc przed siebie i podziwiała ścianę. Po jakimś czasie znużona mimowolnie zamknęła oczy, osunęła głowę na ramie fotela i zasnęła, ignorując kompletnie profesora.  
Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi i nie czekając na słowo „proszę", otworzył je. Był to nie kto inny, jak profesor eliksirów, który pośpiesznie wszedł swoim słynnym krokiem do gabinetu. Nie zwrócił zupełnie uwagi na śpiąca na fotelu uczennicę i nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję Dumbledora, podał mu kartkę. Zaciekawiony Albus pośpiesznie odebrał ją i zaczął czytać.  
„Harry Potter urodzony 31 lipca 1980 r., syn Lily i Jamesa Pottera, zmarł 13 lipca 1997 r., o godzinie 22:11. Przyczyną śmierci jest zaklęcie Avada Kedavra."

-Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by godnie pochować…- zaczął swoje przemówienie dyrektor. Hermiona nie słuchała dalszej mowy, nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić. Nie wydawało jej się, aby jakiekolwiek słowa sprawiły, że poczułaby się choć trochę lepiej. Nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć tego co się stało, od dwóch dni praktycznie nie spała, ani nie jadła, cały czas przesiadując, to tu, to tam i patrząc się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Po chwili zamyślenia spojrzała na tablicę ofiar poległych, nie była dotychczas pewna, czy chce się dowiedzieć, kto jeszcze z jej bliskich odszedł. Przemogła sie jednak i powoli zaczęła w myślach czytać, czcząc każdego pamięcią.

„ Brown Lavender  
Chang Cho  
Creevey Colin  
Creevey Denis  
Doge Elfias  
Finch- Fletchley Justyn  
Flitwick Filius  
Hooch Rolanda  
Johnson Angelina  
Jordan Lee  
Longbottom Neville  
Macmillan Ernie  
Maxime Olimpia  
Patil Padma  
Pince Irma  
Potter Harry  
Shacklebott Kingsley  
Spinnet Alicja  
Sprout Pomona  
Tonks Nimfadora  
Trelawney Sybilla  
Weasley Fleur  
Weasley George  
Weasley Percy"

Hermiona wiedziała już, że te wakacje będą chyba najgorsze w jej życiu, pogrążone w żałobie i w płaczu. Była pewna, że trudno będzie wszystkim powrócić do normalnego życia.


	2. Rozdział 1

Rozdział 1

Do Nory zawitał kolejny pogrążony w żałobie dzień. Pani Weasley właśnie przygotowywała naleśniki na śniadanie. Nagle usłyszała jakieś szmery w salonie. Odgłosy były coraz intensywniejsze. Chwilę później skrzypnęły gdzieś drzwi. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, wyszła z kuchni i zaczęła iść korytarzem do salonu. Serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej. Molly przyszykowała sobie już w głowie obronne zaklęcie. Po chwili tajemnicza osoba wyłoniła się z mroku.

- Bogowie, Arturze, ale mnie przestraszyłeś, co ty tu robisz, tak wcześnie rano? Nie słyszałam, żebyś wstawał.

- Och… Dzień dobry, Molly, nie mogłem spać, znów śniła mi się ta koszmarna bitwa - odpowiedział jej smutnym, zmęczonym głosem.

- Wiem kochanie, dla każdego to nadal jest bardzo ciężkie. Przed paroma minutami sowa dostarczyła najświeższą gazetę. Może dzisiaj będą jakieś nowe, dobre wieści - stwierdziła pocieszająco.

Państwo Weasleyowie usiedli przy stole. Pani Weasley z niecierpliwością czekała, aż jej mąż rozłoży gazetę. Nagle poczuła swąd spalenizny. Pobiegła szybko do kuchni ratować śniadanie. Gdy wróciła przy stole siedzieli już zaspani Fred, Bill, Ginny i Syriusz.

- Życzę wam wszystkim smacznego - powiedziała Molly rozdając każdemu po porcji naleśników. - A gdzie jest Hermina, wszystko z nią w porządku?

- Byłam u niej, zaraz powinna zejść - odpowiedziała najmłodsza z Weasleyów.

- I jak tam Arturze, znalazłeś coś w gazecie?- spytała się kobieta, siadając przy stole.

- Znalazłem. Niestety, oprócz tych dobrych wiadomości, są także te złe, które chyba potwierdzają nasze najgorsze przypuszczenia.

Hermiona pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu spała całą noc, bez żadnych koszmarów. Sama nawet nie wie dlaczego. Nic praktycznie się nie zmieniło w przeciągu tych wakacji. Wszyscy cały czas dochodzili do siebie po wydarzeniach z tamtej nocy. Hermionę na początku bardzo dotknęła śmierć Harrego oraz innych poległych, lecz zdołała sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. Niestety, gdy tylko ktoś wspomniał o zdradzie Rona, zamykała się w sobie, szła do pokoju i nie wychodziła z niego przez cały dzień.

Najgorszy jednak jest stan Syriusza. Pani Weasley pewnego dnia poszła do jego domu z odwiedzinami, zobaczyć jak on się czuje. Po tym co tam zobaczyła, postanowiła go zabrać jak najszybciej do Nory, gdzie wszyscy próbują wyciągnąć go z depresji, w jaką popadł. Niestety, on przez cały ten czas praktycznie do nikogo się nie odzywa i siedzi zamknięty w pokoju, schodząc tylko na posiłki. Czasami tylko zamieni kilka słów z Hermioną, gdy ciekawi go coś odnośnie jego chrześniaka. Na całe szczęście zgodził się na propozycję Dumbledora i zostanie nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. To powinno postawić go na nogi.

Hermiona szybko się ubrała, wykonała resztę porannych, niezbędnych czynności i zeszła na dół na śniadanie.

- „Informujemy, że…

- Dzień dobry wszystkim - powiedziała Hermiona, właśnie wchodząca do jadalni.

- Witam cię drogie dziecko, chodź prędko i zabieraj się za jedzenie śniadania, bo spóźnimy się na pociąg do Hogwartu - odpowiedziała Molly.

- „ Informujemy, że dnia 30 sierpnia otrzymaliśmy oficjalne informacje z Ministerstwa Magii, iż złapano i skazano na dożywotni pobyt w Azkabanie jednych z najniebezpieczniejszych popleczników Sami Wiecie Kogo, między innymi Lucjusza Malfoya, Bellatrix Lestrange i jej męża Rudolfa.

Przypomnijmy, że syn pana Malfoya - Draco, również oskarżony o aktywne śmierciożerstwo, pozostaje nadal na wolności, po zagadkowej decyzji sądu. Plotki mówią również, że żona zatrzymanego - Narcyza Malfoy, po utracie dworu i całego majątku podjęła pracę w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Chyba wszystkich nas zaskakuje taka decyzja Albusa Dumbledora (artykuł o innych, dość ekscentrycznych, zmianach w personelu szkoły na stronie 6.).

Nową informacją jest także decyzja sądu w sprawie Ronalda Weasleya, - tu Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie chciała tego słuchać. Jeszcze nie teraz. No, ale czy kiedyś będzie ta odpowiednia chwila? - który oskarżony jest o zabicie Harry'ego Pottera. Wizengamot orzekł, że za to i inne przestępstwa (o ile takowe mu postawi), pan Weasley prawdopodobnie zostanie skazany na karę śmierci. Nadal trwają przesłuchania światków w tej sprawie."

Artur zamilkł. Wszyscy przy stole zamarli. Nikt nie śmiał nic powiedzieć.

_ Nie! Nie! Nie! _Myślała nerwowo Hermiona. _Wszystkiego się spodziewała, ale śmierć?! Przecież on pewnie był pod wpływem Imperiusa. Tak! Tak! Na pewno. Oni po prostu go znienawidzili i nie myślą trzeźwo._

- „Niestety mamy także złe wiadomości. - po chwili milczenia zaczął czytać dalej pan Weasley, ale już bardziej roztrzęsionym i cichym głosem. - Na wolności nadal przebywa jeden z groźnych sług Toma Riddle'a - Amycus Carrow. Jak podawaliśmy tydzień temu, zamordowano uczennicę Hogwaru - Cecilię Thompson, pochodzącą z mugolskiej rodziny. Ministerstwo podejrzewa, że związany z tym atakiem jest pozostający w ukryciu Carrow."

Hermiona wstała od stołu i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył to skomentować pobiegła do swojego pokoju. W połowie drogi zaczęły lecieć jej łzy. Tak bardzo nie chciała po nim płakać i go usprawiedliwiać, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Ona go tak strasznie kochała. Nadal go kocha. Musi coś zrobić, by dowiedzieć się prawdy, by dowieść, że jest niewinny.

Nagle usłyszała za sobą kroki. Nie, nie chciała z nikim teraz rozmawiać. Nie teraz.

- Hermiono! Miona poczekaj!

Po chwili poczuła, że ktoś ją łapie za ramię. Ona jednak nie chciała się zatrzymywać. Jednakże ten ktoś złapał ją mocno za nadgarstki i siłą zatrzymał w miejscu. Hermiona miała zaciśnięte mocno oczy, z których wypływały potoki łez wściekłości i rozpaczy. Po głosie osoby, która zaczęła ją uspokajać, rozpoznała że to Syriusz. _Serio?! Syriusz? _Pomyślała. _Co mu się niby stało? Przecież on nie reagował na nic co się działo przez te prawie dwa miesiące._ Oparł ją nagle o ścianę.

- Hej, Hermiono, uspokój się. Weź się w garść. Zaraz trzeba wyruszać do Hogwartu. Nie możesz teraz się załamywać - mówił do niej swoim spokojnym, niskim tonem. – Przez ten cały czas bardzo mi pomogłaś, więc pozwól także sobie pomóc w tych najgorszych chwilach. To nie minie. Zawsze będzie pustka w sercu... - nagle pogłaskał ją po policzku. Otworzyła zapłakane oczy.

Uczta powitalna mijała Hermionie bardzo wolno. Przemowa dyrektora w tym roku była wyjątkowo długa. Nie słuchała, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, skupiła się tylko na ten moment, w którym ogłaszał listę nowych pracowników Hogwartu.

- Syriusz Black- obrona przed czarną magią, Remus Lupin- zaklęcia, Aberforth Dumbledore- zielarstwo, Arabella Figg- wróżbiarstwo, Artur Weasley- mugoloznastwo, Wiktor Krum- latanie, Narcyza Malfoy- bibliotekarka.

Tak ,to jest strasznie zadziwiająca lista, ale Hermiona nie zawracała nią sobie długo głowy. Po prostu zapisała w swojej doskonałej pamięci.

Dalej nowi uczniowie zostali przydzieleni do domów i dopiero teraz zauważyła, ze stół Slytherinu jest dość opustoszały, brakowało głownie najstarszego rocznika. Ukradkiem spojrzała na Catherine White. Ta slytherińska piękność, jak się wcześniej okazało, ma dość dobrą duszyczkę. Hermiona sama nawet nie wie kiedy i jak zdążyły się zaprzyjaźnić.

Kilka miejsc dalej od Catherine siedział nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy. _Podły Śmierciożerca. Śmieć. Co na brodę Merlina, on tutaj robi?!_ Spojrzała na niego, chcąc rzucić mu nienawistne spojrzenie, jednak... On wyglądał tak jakoś... żałośnie. Siedział sam bez swoich goryli u boku i patrzał na pusty talerz. Hermiona opuściła wzrok. Choć ciężko było jej przyznać się przed samą sobą, ale współczuła mu. Przecież jego ojciec został skazany na dożywocie. Potrafiła go zrozumieć, bo sama była w takiej sytuacji – czekała, aż skażą Rona na śmierć...

Po chwili spojrzała na stół nauczycielski. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w poprzednich latach, w których zmieniał się tylko nauczyciel od obrony przed czarną magią. Jej wzrok szybko popłynął w stronę Syriusza, który kazał jej się wziąć w garść, a sam teraz wygląda jak sto nieszczęść. Pewnie znowu zebrało mu się na wspomnienia, bo przeżuwa jeden kawałek mięsa już od dobrych pięciu minut. Obok niego siedziała milcząca i blada pani Malfoy. Zaraz koło niej żywą rozmowę prowadzali Wiktor Krum z Cedrikiem Diggorym, przerywając tą, jakże przyjacielską konwersację , na oczywistą „życzliwą prośbę" sąsiada obok, którego mina wyrażała po stokroć więcej zgryźliwości i rozdrażnienia, niż na co dzień jest uprzejmy reprezentować.

- Hej Hermiono, ziemia do Hermiony- zaczęła wołać Ruda, wymachując przy tym energicznie ręką, wyrywając przyjaciółkę z zamyślenia.

- Tak, tak, jestem obec… - Hermiona nie zdążyła dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ podeszła do nich profesor McGonagall.

- Panno Granger czy mogłabym cię prosić na słówko?

- Yyy… Tak, oczywiście, pani profesor.

Hermina wstała i zaczęła podążać za profesor. W końcu stanęły niedaleko stołu nauczycielskiego, koło ściany.

- Hermiono, chciałabym zapytać cię o coś. Z pewnością słyszałaś o tym, że jedna z uczennic naszej szkoły została zamordowana. Ona właśnie miała zostać prefektem Gryffindoru, w zastępstwie za ciebie. Stąd moja prośba byś pozostała na tym stanowisku. Wiem, że już postanowiłaś inaczej, lecz uważamy, iż to mogłoby ci jedynie pomóc w powrocie do normalnego życia. Nie sądzę także, że uda nam się znaleźć równie kompetentną osobę jak ty.

- Nie wiem sama, nie sądzę, że udałoby mi się skupić na moich obowiązkach z tym związanych.

- Znając ciebie Hermiono, zrobisz wszystko by je wypełnić jak najlepiej tylko potrafisz.

- Przykro mi, ale chyba jednak nie skorzystam z tej propozycji, ja chcę poświęcić jak najwięcej czasu nauce i tak mam już spore zaległości, przez całe wakacje nie przeczytałam praktycznie żadnej książki.

- Bardzo mi przykro, w takim razie będę musiała znaleźć kogoś innego na to miejsce. A ty pamiętaj, że jak będziesz chciała porozmawiać , to ja zawsze służę pomocą.

- Dobrze, dziękuję.

Hermiona znowu nie mogła spać tej nocy, rozmyślając o Ronie . Nie miała dowodów na to, że był niewinny, a ministerstwo jutro miało orzec w jaki sposób ostatecznie zostanie ukarany. Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie, że mogą go tak po prostu skazać na karę śmierci. _Muszą mieć w takim razie niezbite dowody w tej sprawie i muszą znać jakieś nowe fakty, o których nie informowali reszty świata. To jest już coraz bardziej denerwujące. Ile można to wszystko okrywać tak wielka tajemnicą?_

Nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać w łóżku i postanowiła przejść się trochę po Hogwarcie. Co prawda ryzykowała, z uwagi na to, że było już kilka minut po północy. Jakby natknęła się na jakiegoś profesora lub, co gorsza na Filcha, wołałby nie być w swojej skórze.

Szła powoli, wspominając sobie te wszystkie lata spędzone z jej przyjaciółmi w murach tej szkoły. Wszystkie wspaniale przygody, których już więcej nie będzie... Nagle poczuła jak po policzku zaczynają jej płynąc łzy. Otarła je szybko. Przecież postanowiła sobie, że będzie się trzymać. Nie może pozwolić sobie znowu na ciągłe rozklejanie się na każde wspomnienie o chłopakach.

Po krótkiej chwili usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Z sekundy, na sekundę stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Ktoś szedł dokładnie w jej kierunku. Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, by znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Niestety wokół niej były tylko puste ściany. Zaczęła więc biec w odwrotnym kierunku, starając się jak najszybciej dobiec z powrotem do sypialni. Gdy chciała skręcić w następny korytarz wpadła na coś i przewróciła się na plecy. Ktoś zbliżał się coraz szybciej w jej stronę. Szybko wiec wstała, spojrzała przed siebie i okazało się, że niestety to „to" na co wpadła było mężczyzną, a w dodatku jej profesorem.

Betowała Mamona


End file.
